


Лавандовые крылья

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Mystic Circle [3]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Astral worlds, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Dreams, Empathy, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, KenJun, Kenshi, Mystic Circle, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Surreal, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: Есть такое место — Город. Он находится на складке между миром снов и миром реальным. Он рождается у каждого человека, но только некоторым удаётся полноценно его приручить. У Джуна однажды получилось, и он получил потрясающую награду: силу для путешествий по вселенной снов и огромные крылья лавандового цвета. И однажды ночью ему пришла в голову мысль: почему бы не заглянуть в сон одного очень близкого друга?С Днём рождения, Джунечка! ❤





	Лавандовые крылья

У Джуна есть крылья.

Огромные — не меньше, чем шесть метров в размахе — мягкие и сильные. Потрясающего лавандового оттенка, которого не сыскать ни у одной птицы. Одним взмахом можно поднять себя высоко над миром, который скрыт в складке между снами и реальной жизнью.

Эти прекрасные крылья — щедрый дар от загадочного разумного места, рождённого подсознанием много лет назад. Первые записи в дневниках сна, которые Джун до сих пор ведёт, если не забывает сделать запись с утра, приходятся на то время, когда ему едва исполнилось восемь лет. Он был внимательным, по-особенному чутким ребёнком, который вдруг заметил, что некоторые сны происходят в одних и тех же местах и часто начинаются с того места, на котором закончились в прошлый раз.

Джун дал этому месту название — «Город», потому что все виденные им места напоминали районы, смутно схожие с теми, которые он видел в реальности. Его школа, дом бабушки, здание городской управы, торговый центр в Токио, берег реки и дремучий лес — всё, что он знал, нашло своё отражение в этом мире, где не было больше никого, кроме блуждающего по пустым улицам Джуна.

Если бы его спросили: «Что это вообще за место, твой Город» — Джун бы растерялся. Разумеется, он знал, что это и откуда взялось, как туда попасть и что там делать, однако объяснить это всё в двух словах было невозможно, а за подробные объяснения его несомненно назвали бы сумасшедшим.

Так уж устроены люди: всё непонятное они привыкли клеймить нереальным и выдуманным. Даже эмпатия, с которой Джун родился и жил, по мнению некоторых близких, была какой-то чушью. «Не придуривайся», — ласково говорила ему в детстве мать, когда Джун пытался спрятаться у неё на груди от невольно поглощённой злости мальчика с детской площадки.

Эмпатии не существовало. Города и огромных лавандовых крыльев, которые оттягивали плечи и ощущали дыхание ветра каждым пером, — тоже. Но они существовали в реальности Джуна, который жил с ними много лет и не собирался от них отказываться.

*** * * * ***

Всё просто: необходимо только закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на месте, куда хочешь попасть. Сознание потемнеет, душа ринется во вселенную сладких снов, но будет поймана, как бабочка сачком, прочными сетями Города. Если всё сделать правильно (и если у тебя уже есть многолетний опыт, конечно же), то ты проснёшься в Городе. При должном уровне мастерства — может быть, даже в чужом.

Джун обладал силой, которая позволяла ему без особого труда путешествовать по Городам других людей. Он получил её, когда выиграл долгую, изматывающую битву со своим собственным Городом, который отказался признавать его хозяином. В дневниках снов Джун описывал эти битвы как сражения с чудовищными монстрами, исследования жутких подземных лабораторий и заброшенных зданий, испытания его морали и нравственности. Ему было всего пятнадцать, он вступил в сложную стадию юношества и вместе с битвой во снах переживал битву за свою индивидуальность и реальность. Пару раз он был близок к нервному срыву, но всё-таки смог обуздать свой разум и эмоции.

Подростковый кризис прошёл. Город подчинился хозяину с лавандовыми крыльями и лёг к его ногам, как утомлённый зверь. Джун пригладил острые углы и встопорщенные гребнем здания. По мановению его руки Город заполонили растения и превратили узкие извилистые улицы и обширные площади в пышно цветущий сад. Не осталось ни одного монстра, ни единой жуткой тени: теперь среди деревьев и густых цветочных зарослей бродили белые крылатые олени с шестью синими глазами — так Джун представлял те эмоции, которые не мог «переработать». Эти лишние эмоции, собранные за день (неделю, месяц), оседали здесь и поддерживали жизнь Города.

Покорённый Город дал своему хозяину новое имя — Хранитель. А вместе с именем Джун получил особую силу, которая в общем-то не имела никакого значения в реальном мире, но позволяла вытворять такие чудеса, по сравнению с которыми эмпатия казалась детским лепетом.

Он научился ходить по снам других людей. Их Города обычно выглядели заброшенными, неухоженными, кишели чудовищами-страхами и монстрами-переживаниями. Одними из худших тварей были тени — бесплотные призраки в масках, вечно голодные и вечно озлобленные невесть на что. Попадись им только в лапы — разорвут и не поморщатся. Джун встречался с ними у себя, еле крылья унёс несколько раз, пока не приструнил их всех. Но это он — полноценный хозяин и Хранитель собственного Города. А другие люди? Что им мешало поступить так же? Ответ, вероятно, был на поверхности, но искать его не было никакого желания.

Один Город, особенно запущенный и недружелюбный, принадлежал человеку, которого Джун знал лучше кого бы то ни было в реальности. Он попал сюда сразу же, как только обнаружил свою новую способность, и ужаснулся — кажется, даже его собственный Город никогда не выглядел так агрессивно, как Город Кенджи.

Сам Кенджи не узнал его, с тихим шорохом спустившегося с серых небес. Ничего удивительного: спящая душа слабо связана с разумом. Джун не обиделся. Он крыльями обнял напуганного Кенджи, которого тени-в-масках загнали в угол, и сотворил обещание.

Ещё одно неочевидное, но чрезвычайно полезное применение силы Города: возможность становиться Хранителем чьей-либо души. Кажется, обычно душа выбирала себе Хранителя сама, когда понимала, как, но если была возможность взять эту миссию на себя, почему бы не воспользоваться этим? Душа Кенджи не сопротивлялась произволу — попросту не могла, потому что не понимала, что происходит.

Джун во многом помогал ему, пока мог. Все испытания, которые угрюмый Город подсовывал и скалился, ожидая провала, они с лёгкостью одолевали вдвоём. Не пропустили ни одного подземелья и лабиринта, решили множество загадок и договорились с теми глубинными страхами, которые в реальности немного мешали Кенджи жить.

Вероятно (Джун думал об этом позднее), то, что он увидел в чужом Городе, стало одной из причин, которая привела к расставанию. Сложно видеть близкого человека, как на ладони, со всеми его обнажёнными до предела чувствами и заскорузлой грязью. Кенджи думал, что Джун ничего не знал, но Кенджи понятия не имел, как много Джуну на самом деле было известно о нём. Это не его вина, разумеется. Просто что-то всегда должно было оставаться глубоко спрятанной тайной.

В конечном итоге, ему пришлось самому создать для Кенджи испытание и, сгорая от стыда и ледяного красного пламени, отказываться от данного обещания. Лавандовые крылья долгое время казались неподъёмно тяжёлыми, но постепенно груз вины исчез, хотя кончики маховых перьев всё ещё выглядели гораздо темнее, чем остальные крылья.

*** * * * ***

Иногда на Джуна накатывало желание наведаться к Кенджи в сон. Просто так, из беспокойства и чистого любопытства. Как он справлялся, оставшись без Хранителя? Снова довёл Город до запустения и озлобленности на нерадивого хозяина или всё-таки освоился, памятуя о том, что они с Джуном делали вместе? Может быть, смог найти себе Хранителя сам?..

Последнее предположение Джуну не нравилось по ряду причин. Одной из них была банальная человеческая ревность. Всё-таки он вложил в этот чужой Город слишком много сил, чтобы теперь какой-то другой Хранитель пришёл и сделал всё по-своему и, возможно, не так, как надо.

(Только, пожалуйста, не говорите, что Джуну, что он несколько высокомерен — он это прекрасно знает. Спасибо за внимание).

В конце концов, собравшись однажды перед сном с силами, закрыв крепко глаза и представив немного стёртые, но привычные черты чужого Города, Джун приготовился к путешествию. Невидимые лавандовые крылья ощутимо заныли у лопаток реального тела, предупреждая, что им предстоит сложный полёт по складке между жизнью и снами в поисках того самого места назначения. Чуткие крылья первыми почувствовали, что знакомый до последнего камушка чужой Город изменился до неузнаваемости.

*** * * * ***

Джун парил над тем местом, где (как он помнил) когда-то была площадь: овальная, сильно наклонённая вниз по крутому склону, будто поставленное на ребро серебряное блюдо, и оскалившаяся в небо вздыбленными красными плитами. Теперь здесь было озеро и водопад: брызги облачной шапкой висели над пронзительно голубой водой, перечерченные полукругом едва заметной радуги. К воде тянулись причудливые растения с треугольными фиолетовыми листьями и огромными белыми цветами, похожими на орхидеи и лилии. Странное животное — не то коала, не то некрасивая кошка — лакало воду и не обращало ни малейшего внимания на гостя, возникшего посреди неба.

Это был тот самый Город — Джун ощущал это каждым пером. Однако он не узнавал это место. Ни одного здания, ни одной каменной улицы, ни единой разрушенной статуи — только дикие, нетронутые джунгли, куда ни брось взгляд. Кое-где взгляд выхватывал руины старинного храма или увитые лианами галереи когда-то величественного дворца. Но это не то! Совсем не то, что должно быть здесь!

Или это просто какой-то новый район? Город никогда не бывал статичным, он развивался и разрастался, отвечая потребностям хозяина в размещении своих страхов и переживаний. Джунгли, верно? Джунгли тоже могли что-то олицетворять. Всё-таки, однажды местом испытания был дремучий лес с кострищем на огромной поляне. Быть может, этот район вырос на замену?..

Город был чересчур непостижимой разумной реальностью, которая изменялась по своему усмотрению. Однако Джун не помнил, чтобы хоть один район преображался настолько.

Он рассекал над мирно спящими джунглями в поисках хоть какого-то ориентира. Ему нужно было найти хозяина этого Города. Кенджи был здесь, крылья чувствовали его присутствие. Но что-то мешало определить точное место. Словно барьер… Защита? _Чья?_

В конце концов, почему этот Город выглядит прирученным? Ни одной тени-в-маске, ни одного чудовища, только забавные коалы-кошки и пугливые лани с мятными шкурами сновали среди деревьев. Кенджи смог стать полноправным хозяином? Но как?..

У Джуна голову повело от вопросов. Реальность Города не имела ничего общего с той реальностью, в которой они с Кенджи жили. Невозможно было спросить Кенджи вне снов, что происходит. Кенджи попросту не поймёт, о чём речь.

Но душа Кенджи поймёт. Надо только её отыскать. Вот только где, чёрт побери, _эй, Город, услышь зов Хранителя (который отозвал своё обещание, но это ведь мелочи, правда?) и раскрой своего хозяина._

*** * * * ***

В ответ на долгий пронзительный зов, который лавандовыми мерцающими лентами исторгали хлопающие крылья, над бескрайними джунглями вдруг взвился белый столп света. Джуну пришлось упереться кончиками маховых перьев о воздух, чтобы затормозить. В столпе света он видел тёмную крылатую фигуру, которая расправила за спиной свой признак Хранителя.

Ещё одни лавандовые крылья. Огромные (не меньше шести метров в размахе, если прикинуть на глаз), мягкие и сильные. Только вот это был не дар Города, а врождённая часть одного осколка души, который должен спать глубоко-глубоко в подсознании хозяина этого места.

Джун медленно приблизился. Хранитель с лавандовыми крыльями и лицом мастера гончарных дел Сейрю Цуёши спокойно и внимательно наблюдал за ним. Немой Хранитель, рождённый из осколка души, до которого Кенджи неведомым образом добрался, смотрел на Джуна и словно вопрошал: «Что ты здесь делаешь? В одном Городе не может быть двоих таких, как мы».

Сам Кенджи ждал внизу и с беспокойством всматривался в небо. Джун сложил крылья и камнем рухнул вниз. Немой Хранитель медленно спустился следом, не делая никаких попыток выполнить основную свою обязанность — защитить хозяина.

Едва коснувшись земли, которую затянула упругая трава с вкраплениями звёздчатых красных и жёлтых цветов, Джун ощутил крепкую связь с этим местом. Перед глазами полыхнуло холодное пламя, по другую сторону которого стоял, вцепившись себе в плечи руками, Кенджи. Место испытания. Место, где Джун пожертвовал собой, чтобы разорвать болезненную привязанность Кенджи к себе после их расставания.

(Разумеется, в реальности Кенджи не мог бы сказать, почему он вдруг проснулся и ощутил вместо тягучей боли, которая преследовала его два года после расставания, лёгкость и глубокую благодарность к Джуну. Сам Джун, проснувшись тем же днём, едва соскрёб себя с постели — всё тело ломило от усталости, будто он не спал ни минуты. Оба прекрасно помнили свои сны, однако Кенджи так и не связал то, что произошло, со своим состоянием. И вряд ли догадался впоследствии).

Кострища не было. Вместо него на месте испытания возвышалась немного перекошенная, большая беседка, внутри которой спала, свернувшись комком на подстилке из листьев, коала-кошка. Кенджи в растерянности смотрел на гостя, держа в руках ворох красных и фиолетовых листьев.

Джун улыбнулся ему и протянул руку вперёд. Над ладонью свились в причудливый узор шесть золотых полупрозрачных лент.

_«Привет. Помнишь меня? Я снова здесь»._

Кенджи улыбнулся и поднял вверх два пальца. Золотые ленты обвили их.

_«Помню. Ты заблудился?»._

Джун тихо засмеялся. Заблудился, конечно же. Ленты над его рукой продолжили свой танец.

_«Здесь всё так изменилось. Всё не такое, как я запомнил»._

_«Я немного разобрался, как это работает это место. Я нашёл сокровищницу совсем недавно. Хранитель сотворил настоящее чудо, превратив то пугающее место в этот оазис спокойствия»._

Джун едва успевал разбирать сказанное — ленты передавали значения слишком быстро. Отвык немного от такого способа общения, давно не выдавалось случая поговорить на языке Города.

Он шевельнул пальцами. Ленты сменили цвет и стали зелёными.

_«Ты изменил здесь всё, чего мы добились»._

Слова Кенджи едва заметно пошли рябью, но остались золотыми.

_«Наш с тобой Город остался в прошлом. Теперь он такой, каким ты его видишь»._

Немой Хранитель встал за спиной Кенджи и чуть растопырил лавандовые крылья, показывая готовность к выполнению своих обязанностей — если Джун не будет осторожен, этот немой пернатый превратит его в метёлку для подметания пыли.

Пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы не провоцировать, и одним движением пальцев сменить цвет своих слов. В этот раз — синие.

_«Ты забыл меня?»_

Золото дрогнуло и окрасилось розовой нежностью:

_«Конечно же нет. Но ты, кажется, не просто так сгорел на кострище. Ты хотел уйти. Я просто случайно наткнулся на сокровищницу, где спали дорогие мне люди. Я мог разбудить только одного. И вот…»_

Одна розовая лента протянулась от пальцев Кенджи к немому Хранителю, который спокойным взглядом наблюдал за диалогом. Лента обвилась вокруг его шеи и растаяла в прозрачном воздухе.

_«У него такие же крылья, как у меня»,_ — сообщили с грустью синие слова.

В этот раз Кенджи не ответил. В разговор — если это можно было так назвать — вступил Цуёши.

Он протянул кончики своих крыльев к Джуну и коснулся ими тёмной после испытания кромке перьев. Два разума соединились.

_«Ты провёл огромную работу и научил эту душу тому, что она должна знать,_ — хриплый, мягкий голос Сейрю Цуёши звучал у Джуна прямо в голове. — _Однако если обещание было отозвано, у тебя больше нет никакой силы здесь. Ты можешь появляться тут, но если мне потребуется — я выставлю барьер. Ты знаком с барьерами?»_

Барьеры устанавливали Хранители, чтобы защитить разум своей души от вторжений извне. Хороший способ не допустить ни одного чужого Хранителя, который наловчился путешествовать. Хозяину стоило только пожелать спокойствия и мирных снов — и желание тотчас исполнялось.

Джун кивнул в ответ. Цуёши не изменился в лице, но его голос потеплел.

_«Это место под надёжной защитой, будь уверен. Ты ведь знаешь: Город не прощает ошибок. Найди себе другую душу, которой ты будешь нужнее. Или вернись к себе. Знаешь, ты ведь можешь привлекать чужие души в свой Город? Попробуй. Тебе понравится»._

Контакт крыльев прервался. Джун отступил. Город-джунгли вокруг поплыл и начал заволакиваться туманом. Реальность звала разум и душу Джуна обратно.

*** * * * ***

Когда он проснулся, голова немного гудела. До звонка будильника оставалось ещё десять минут, но спать уже не хотелось.

Джун повернул голову налево — Кенджи растянулся морской звездой на широкой гостиничной кровати и тихо храпел, чуть приоткрыв рот. Вокруг него лёгким, свежим полотном колыхалось безграничное спокойствие, которое ощущалось, как запах жасминового чая.

Под лопатками немного саднило. Пришлось встать и расправить спрятанные в складку между реальностями крылья. Люди не могли их увидеть, потому что не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, что такое возможно.

Джун видел свои крылья. Он мог даже провести рукой по гладким перьям и трогательному подпушку в основании и ощутить его, будто касался какой-нибудь птицы. Огромные, мягкие, такие сильные, что достаточно одного взмаха, чтобы взмыть высоко-высоко в небо над Городом. Потрясающего лавандового цвета, которого не сыскать ни у одного пернатого существа в мире.

Он осторожно протянул одно крыло и укрыл им спящего Кенджи: тот причмокнул во сне губами и перевернулся на бок, вряд ли заметив ощутимую тяжесть груды перьев. Джун с нежностью улыбнулся. Его окончательно отпустили. Вот, что значила эта встреча.

То, что у двух Хранителей совпал цвет перьев, означало особую связь. Уникальную, тончайшую связь на том уровне реальности, до которого сложно докопаться даже знающей душе, не то, что обычному человеку.


End file.
